The invention relates to a belt retractor frame, which is suitable for fixing in a vehicle.
For reasons of cost, a belt retractor must be fixed quickly in a vehicle. It is accordingly the underlying object of the invention to indicate a belt retractor frame which allows rapid mounting in the vehicle.